24fandomcom-20200223-history
Qureshi
: 11:05am Shot by Trisha Rathod |status = Deceased |actor = Naresh Kumar |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = }} Qureshi was a mercenary who worked for Yakub Syed during . He was hired by Yakub six months before Day 1. On the day, he guarded the barn that Kiran Rathod was kept captive in. He entered the barn at around 6:30am and found Rohit in there, struggling with Kiran. He told Rohit to leave her alone as Yakub had asked them to load the trucks. Rohit asked Qureshi to let him have some fun, so Qureshi gave him 5 minutes alone with her. Later Rohit came out and thanked Qureshi, but Qureshi warned him that he should be afraid of Yakub. Qureshi then told Rohit he wanted to have fun with Kiran, but Rohit stopped him, saying they should get on with the loading. Rohit then claimed he had forgotten his keys, and went back to the barn. ]] At around 7:30am, after Trisha Rathod had been brought to the compound, Qureshi entered the barn again to find Rohit with the two women. He asked if Rohit wanted a fun time with mother and daughter, and reminded him that it would not be long before Yakub had them both killed. Just before 8am, Yakub radioed Qureshi and ordered him to kill the women. Qureshi and anther guard led them out of the barn and knelt them down for execution. However, at the last minute Yakub radioed again saying he needed them alive a little longer. Qureshi told them they were lucky and brought them back to the barn. ]] Qureshi returned to the barn at 8:30am and grabbed Kiran as she slept. She woke up and Trisha attacked Qureshi, but he pushed her away and took Kiran into a back room, locking the door. Trisha broke down the door with a piece of wood and offered herself in Kiran's place, saying she would not resist him. At that moment, Rohit entered and told Qureshi that Yakub needed to speak to him, so he left. Shortly afterwards, Qureshi realised he had lost his phone, so returned to the barn and demanded the women tell him where it was. They told him they didn't have it, so he and Rohit searched the barn but didn't find it. Qureshi warned the women that if they were lying they would pay a heavy price, then went to look outside. ]] He later returned, and slapped Trisha across the face, accusing her of hiding the phone. The phone then bleeped and Qureshi found it on a rafter, with an active call. He heard Jai Singh Rathod on the line, who threatened him, so Qureshi ended the call. He then left to report it to Yakub, but Rohit convinced him not to, as his phone was used to make the call. Qureshi then sent Rohit into the barn to find out what they said on their call. When Rohit returned, he did not have any information, so Qureshi grew angry and beat him up. At 11am, Qureshi was passing on some information to Yakub that Tyagi had told him when they were interrupted by a call from Raja Talapathi. After the call ended Yakub ordered Qureshi to get everyone out of the compound and kill the women. When he went to the barn to do so, Trisha pulled out a gun, but he merely laughed and grabbed the gun from her. Kiran attacked him from behind, and as he dealt with her Trisha took the gun and shot him twice, killing him. Background information and notes * Qureshi is based on Eli Stram from the original series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Deceased characters (India)